Lost
by the emerald wolf
Summary: Katniss and Gale have been hunting together for years but that doesn't mean it always goes smoothly. Follow Katniss and Gale on one of their journeys through the wilderness as they try to find their way back to district 12. will they make it back alive?
1. The Fall

Hunger games fan fiction

_Katniss and Gale have been hunting together for years but that doesn't mean it always goes smoothly. Follow Katniss and Gale on one of their journeys through the wilderness as they try to find their way back to district 12._

_Hey guys sorry the first chapter is so short I don't really know where I am going with this fan fiction but I hope you enjoy. This is my first hunger games fan fiction I hope you enjoy. Please R&R _

Chapter 1

The fall

The hot summer sun felt good beating down on my face as I watched the clouds slowly roll across the sky as I sat upon a boulder beside the cliff edge waiting for Gale to come. I waited a few minutes before I heard a rustling in the bushes. I glanced up at them expecting Gale to burst through but I was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be a deer, thick, meaty and strong with giant antlers, definitely one of the more threatening deer, the kind that will ram you. I grinned and slowly picked up my bow and arrow making as little noise as possible. The deer looked at me as I rest my hand upon it and I froze.

"It's ok, calm down." I said soothingly as I raised my bow slowly. Quietly I readied an arrow as it stared at me. It stomped its foot once threatening me. "Don't worry." I told it calmly. "I will make this quick." I let loose the arrow and it skimmed the side of the deer the arrow flew past baying itself into a nearby tree. Blood splattered from the wound and the deer jumped up onto its hind legs in pain and began blindly running at me.

I jumped to my feet and tried to jump down from the boulder but wasn't fast enough and the deer rammed into it barely missing my feet with its humongous antlers causing the entire rock to shake. I stumbled and before I could catch my balance he rammed it again his giant form causing the earth to tremble and made me lose my balance. I spun and saw myself looking down over the cliff edge. I stumbled and fell, grabbing onto a ledge not far from the top but too far to climb up. My bow slung over my shoulder. I risked a glance down and swallowed that would be quite a reach. Above me I heard the deer give a final whimper before collapsing dead. It's carcass falling past me resulting in a dust cloud at the bottom of the cliff. I gave a sigh of relief and began trying to think of a way out of my predicament. Suddenly I head the bushes rustle again and heard footsteps.

"Katniss," Gale called searching for me.

"I am over here!" I called out. He looked down at me and momentarily a look of shock crossed his face, before being replaced with a smirk.

"What are you doing down there?" he joked.

"Ha ha very funny now help me up." he reached down and took my hand and began pulling suddenly there was a sudden sound of sliding rocks Gale's face lit with terror and shock as the land beneath him gave way and we both began to plummet down. He was still holding my hand and the fall pushed us together as we hit the side and began rolling towards the bottom I landed on top of him saving me a lot of pain. He grimaced and then forced a smile as he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded still shocked then I noticed how I was on top of him and began to scramble to my feet. I helped him up and we looked around. "Well, we can't climb back the way we came." He said looking at the steep cliff, "Looks like we will have to take the long way around the mountain."

"But that could take days." I whined.

"Then I guess we better get moving." I thought about Prim and my mother at home alone with no one to put food on the table. They could live a day or two on milk and cheese from Prim's goat, Lady, but how long would that last?

I made my way over to the deer examining it. It would be hard to take with us but it would be a shame to let so much good meat go to waste. Gale whistled.

"That's one big deer." He said. "Think there is any way to take it with us?" I shook my head sadly. "Well at least let's take the antlers they will catch a good price at the Seam." I nodded in agreement. Gale took out his hunting knife and began expertly cutting around the antlers. In the Seam antlers were a rare treat. They could be cut and shaped into beautiful ear rings, necklaces, and tools. For a moment I imagined having an antler necklace but only girls like Madge with her father the mayor could afford something like that. A few moments later Gale slid the antlers into his bag and we began walking around the large mountain.


	2. When it rains it pours

Chapter 2

When it rains it pours

_Hello people! Chapter two here I do not own hunger games in anyway shape or form but please enjoy my fan fiction of it. Go Gale! That fancy little baker boy needs to die! OMG the movie is epic! In the movie Katniss Peeta is great but from the book I love Katniss and Gale! *sigh* well I may write a Katniss Peeta story after this but that's if I get an idea. Please R&R. I know Gale doesn't want kids in other things but this is my story so it makes good convocation. And well I'll admit it I suck at romance and I am feeling lazy._

Night began to fall and it seemed Gale and I had been walking uselessly for hours. With the descending dark it was clear we couldn't keep going much longer.

"Gale," I said. "It's getting late I think we should make camp for the night."

"You're right." he said. "I was hoping we could make it back but I don't think we can." He turned to me. "Let's set up camp over there in that clearing." I followed his gaze to see a tiny little clearing surrounded by low bushes and shrubs.

"Good, Gale, you can go get firewood and I will work on getting dinner." Gale nodded and set off searching the nearby bushes. I however walked a good 10 feet from the clearing and heard the rush of water. Eagerly I ran through the underbrush until I found myself at a shallow stream teeming with life and fish. My eyes lit with delight as I dropped to my knees and took in large mouthfuls of the cold refreshing water soothing on my parched lips. Finally I filled my bottle and climbed to my feet. I didn't have time to go searching for game so I readied my arrow and took aim on one of the larger fish in the stream. I let the arrow slip from my grasp and it splashed into the water.

_Miss, _I thought sadly. I tried again and again but I couldn't get a fish. _What's wrong that seemed like a perfect shot? _I thought as I reached into the water to retrieve my arrow and I saw how my hand looked strange, disoriented. _I learned something about this in school. _I thought trying desperately to remember what it was. Suddenly it hit me. T_he light the water bends the light making the object seem more to the side then it actually is. _I remembered triumphantly and I eagerly got to my feet and readied my bow again. I let the slender arrow slip through my fingers watched it splash into the water and pin the fish down. Red began to stain the clear water but I was too excited to care. I grabbed the fish and my arrows and returned to Gale.

"What's that?" Gale asked pointing to my bag.

"Dinner." I replied pulling out the fish for him to skin. He took the fish and played it off as nothing but I could see the hunger in his eye as he was happy enough to skin it.

"Here," I said handing him my water bottle. "There was a stream."

"No I thought you got this fish from a tree." Gale said sarcastically with a snicker. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "Thanks," he said reluctantly as he took the water skin and took large gulps of water and handed me back the near empty container.

"We can refill it in the morning." I said and put it to the side. We used what little water was left to wash the fish then we stuck a stick through it and put it over the fire turning it as we saw fit.

"Turn it this way," I told Gale watching part of the meat darken while the rest stayed raw and cold.

"No this side needs it more." He said twisting it in the opposite direction.

"I caught it listen to me." I argued.

"Well I am the one cooking it so what I say goes and I say it needs more here." he shot back.

"Fine then let me cook," I offered seeing as how it would come out horrid no matter who roasted it. I reached for the stick and Gale pushed it out of my reach.

"Gale, give me the fish." I pushed. The argument resulted on both of us squabbling on the ground dirt flying as we struggled for the fish. I landed on top of him and stretched for the fish until my hand wrapped around his. We looked at each other, still, for a moment. A grin tugged at his lip and I found myself smiling back at him. I pulled away and sat down with the fish-on-a-stick in my hand. We sat by the fire a moment in silence before I lifted the fish to the fire and began to turn it slowly and evenly. Though we didn't talk neither of us stopped smiling though we weren't quite sure why we were smiling in the first place.

In the end the fish was horrid anyway. The outside was warm but the inside was cold and raw and with our dying fire it was too late to fix it. We ate and laid down on the dirt our stomachs ½ empty and both fell into a fit full sleep.

That night I dreamed mom and Prim didn't have enough food. That they went to the Seem looking for me and there were peace keepers. They yelled at my family and then there was a gunshot and it all went black.

"Get up!" Gale shouted. Grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I shot into a sitting position breathing hard.

"What?" I asked looking around for mom or Prim. The previous day's events flowed into my mind and I took a deep breathing realizing it was just a dream.

"Get up hurry go!" Gale shouted and I looked around and realized what was wrong. The sky was a dark black then I heard the gun shot again followed by the lighting, j_ust a storm. _I thought. I_t's just a storm. _I grabbed my bow and arrows while Gale grabbed his bag and spear and we both began to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Gale pointed ahead.

"There." I followed his gaze to see a small cave it would have to do for shelter and we dived in as the rain began pouring down in heavy sheets. Gale used some rocks and twigs on the floor to make a fire. The heat was small but welcome as we huddled close together trying to keep warm on the cold night. I'm not sure how long it was before I broke the silence.

"How do you think our families are?" Gale spared a glance at me from the corner of his eye before responding.

"I'm sure they are fine, they may need us but I'm sure they can handle themselves for a few days…that is if Prim doesn't burn down the house." We both laughed reminded of the time when Prim tried to start the stove with a match and dropped it lighting a nearby blanket on fire. It would have burned the house down if I hadn't come in to put it out. At the time we were devastated but now we can look back and laugh. "My siblings are probably running in circles claiming my belongings as we speak. Gale said with a laugh.

"I'm never having children," I said jokingly.

"Never?" Gale asked. "Maybe one or two." He huddled a little closer to me, "like mini Katnisss running around…your right they would be a handful." I playfully shoved him. "And I'm sure they'd have your long perfect hair."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Gale quickly said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Gale, how long do you think before we get home?"

"1-2 more days." He said. I sighed I had hoped to be home for my birthday but I guess I would never be that lucky. "I think I'm going to bed." Gale said lying down. I agreed it was a good idea and laid down as well. The hard stone didn't make a very good pillow and I tossed and turned. "You alright?" Gale asked.

"Yea, just can't get comfy." Gale crawled over to me and before I could stop him he reached over and rested my head against his chest. My cheeks turned scarlet and I tried to pull away but quickly gave up due to temptation. He was warm, comforting, and safe. I could faintly smell the sweet sent of mint leaves that he would use when he couldn't bathe. I pulled him closer without realizing it and we fell asleep, our heads resting against one another.

I awoke with my head pressed against his chest. I could see the sun beginning to rise outside the cave and I knew I should get up and get moving but I didn't want to wake him. Gale slowly shifted his eyes flickering and they bore into mine.

"Good morning." He said with a lazy ½ smile. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. We both laid there for a few minutes wrapped around each other. The fire had died and we were the only warmth for each other. When we noticed that we were staring at each other for a few minutes we both shifted uncomfortable and rose to our feet.

"We should get going." Gale said as he shrugged his pack onto his back. I nodded and picked up my bow and bag the antlers sticking out of the top. We both began to hike. It felt like forever before the sun began to set again. I was about to ask Gale if we should rest for the night when I saw a hollow tree log. The same one I normally hid my bow in, which meant home was near.

"You said 1-2 more days." I told Gale. He laughed.

"I lied." I had never been so happy to be lied to. We ran the rest of the way separating at the fence. I gave Gale the antlers to hold onto and ran home eager to see my family. It was a small yet warm reunion and they were fine. They had eaten cheese and milk thanks to Prim.

"Good job Prim." I said rustling her hair. She swatted at my hand.

"Stop it Kat!" Prim said through a laugh "oh look! I saved you some! Happy birthday!" she said handing me a slice of cheese.

"Prim," My mom said. "Her birthday is tomorrow, you weren't supposed to give it to her yet."

"I couldn't wait." Prim said with a smile.

The next day I went out to meet Gale after Prim sang me happy birthday,

"Hey catnip." Gale greeted casually. I rolled my eyes.

"So how much did we get for the antlers?" I asked.

"Well," Gale replied looking at his hand. "they got a nice. $32 and two loafs of bread." He said as he handed me a loaf of bread.

"That's great but I thought it would have gotten more."

"Well." Gale said. "Close your eyes." I obeyed. "We also got," I felt his hands work quickly and swiftly around my head "This." He finished "Happy birthday catnip." I opened my eyes and I stared in amazement at the beautiful bone antler necklace.


End file.
